Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club play their cricket at Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset. They formed in 2004 and currently have 29 club members. They play from April through to September. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures, but in 2009 they had a staggering 37 fixtures booked home and away but due to bad weather only 28 were played. Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. In March 2010 they will have their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which is a massive break through for the club. =2009 Win/Loss Stat bar= =Club Committee= * Hon. President: Jim Lukins * Chairman: Jim Trower * Vice Chairman: Paul Davies * Club Captain: Mark Jelbert * Vice Captain: Dean Packham * Vice Captain: Kevin Grinstead * Secretary: John Follows * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Mark Jelbert Date of next Committe Meeting * 12th November 2009 Non-Committee Roles * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * Event Secretary: Kevin Grinstead * ' Net Coordinator': Dean Packham =Nets= * Nets will start in the second week of January 2010, at KOW Leisure Center and will run untill second week of March. Times TBA. =2009 Awards= =Player Cap Number= *'Cap #' =Teams= Axbridge C.C 40 over Axbridge C.C 20 over =Club Results= * Club Results =Match Scorecards= Play Cricket Web Site * 2008 Scorecards * 2009 Scorecards =Full 2010 season membership= * Bamber Nick * Cavender Martin * Cook Mike * Davies Paul * Day Josh * Day Matt * Day Mike * Follows John * Greenhalgh Malcolm * Grinstead Kevin * Manning Andrew * Manning Ben * Hatcher Mike * Howard Tom * Jarman Chris * Jarman Nick * Jelbert Mark * Lippe Tony * Mace Robin * Packham Dean * Peters Jordan * Pyatt Nick * Samways Dave * Saunders Ed * Saunders Phil * Syed Sharif * Syed Sohail * Taylor John * Taylor William * Trower Jim * Would Pete Previous Members * Bray Neil * Collis N * Conroy Ollie * Conning Stuart * Cooke Dave * Darling Ollie * Davis Colin * Davis Rhys * Dearden Michael * Dearden Richard * Fry Nick * Gardner Dave * Hands Ian * Hawkings Paul * Hill Jeff * Keoghan Ollie * Matthews Andrew * Plummer Mark * Plummer Will * Phillips Paul * Pinnington Phil * Roe Richard * Saunders Mike * Scriven Neil * Walker Kevin * Ward Adam * Wilson Tony * Woodward Tim =Club Stats= 2004 season stats * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks 2005 season stats * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks 2006 season stats * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks 2007 season stats * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks 2008 season stats * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Run Chart * Ducks 2009 season stats * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks * Extras given away * Extras given to us * Match Stats 2004-2009 Stats Combined * Batting * Bowling * Best Partnerships Milestone Stats * 100 Club * 50 Club * 500 Run Club * 1000 Run Club * 50 Wicket Club * 100 Wicket Club * Quickest to milestone Extra Stats * * * * * * =Club Pictures= * Pictures =Club Information= Website Links Town Council Site Play-Cricket Site Club Sponsor Butcombe Brewery Butcombe Website Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs